You Never Know
by Cherry-SweetHeart
Summary: When rich boy Syaoran teases the lower class Sakura about her family, he comes upon the realization that he actually loves her, but it takes something truly horrible to make him realize it.
1. Revalations

_Cherry: Well, here's one of the stories what was on my "Works In Progress" list. I don't know how often I'll be updating this story. It may be soon or it may be a long way off as I'm still working on my FBI story. But please, feel free to read and review this one too! I thank you for your time. Reviews are greatly appriciated!_

_Summary: It's boarding school time, and some of the students are in for a surprise. When rich boy Syaoran teases the lower class Sakura about her family, he comes upon the realization that he actually loves her, but it takes something truly horrible to make him realize it._

_You'll Never Know How Much You've Got Until You Lose It._

_Revalations/Prologue_

My target was sitting alone in the corner; at least that's what my source told me. So I made my way through all of the other students to the corner, the corner where she sat. I laughed to myself as I saw her staring out the window. I don't believe she even realized I was coming. How many times did I catch her off guard? …just about every time.

She must have been out of it, way out of it, because I stood behind her for a good three minutes. She just sat there, staring out the window.

"How's your family?" I asked abruptly.

She turned to me slowly, which was something new. Usually she spat out an angry retort of some kind. But her face was pale and grief stricken and her eyes were laced with pain. Why did it hurt today? I asked her the same thing almost everyday, and yet, it never hurt me before.

I could tell that I finally broke her spirit, because she ran out of the room, her eyes clouded over and cheeks wet.

I stared at the door well after she had disappeared. I need to know why it hurt today.

Two days passed by and no one saw or heard from her. That was, until the headmistress came to our classroom.

"I regret to inform you that your classmate, Miss Kinomoto, will not be attending class for some time," she explained.

"Why?" I asked before I realized that the one-worded question had slipped my thoughts.

Everyone turned to look at me and I caught a glare from both Meling and Tomoyo.

The headmistress looked directly into my eyes. "Her entire family was killed in a plane crash two mornings ago on their way to visit her. Its news has left Miss Kinomoto with a terrible shock that has caused her to fall ill."

I only needed to hear the beginning of her speech before I felt my heart shatter into a million tiny threads. Why was I feeling like this?

"I do encourage all of you to visit her in the hospital wing, and I do hope that you all send her cards and maybe some gifts when you return to your families for winter dismissal. She will not be leaving any more."

That's how it all started; those three days changed my life forever. Has anyone ever told you the one you choose to criticize will be the love of you life? Well, I have a bit to add to that, you'll never know what you've got, until you lose it. Maybe I should start at the beginning of my tale, the days when it all started.


	2. Boarding School?

_Cherry: Well, here's chapter one. I hope you like this story; I got the basic idea from an excerpt from Portrait of a Young Artist that I read in AP English. lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I tried my best on it so... yeah. R&R please!_

_Chapter 1: Boarding School?_

My mother always told me I would go to boarding school one day, but I never really believed her. Maybe I should have, because the letter came in the mail that day. The letter that told me I would be starting that spring. In all truth, half of me wanted to go, but the other half didn't. One; I wanted to get away from my sisters. Sure I loved them dearly, but they could really get on my nerves. And two; I didn't want to leave the comforts of my room, or my home for that matter

"It will be good for you to go," my mother's voice said again in my head.

One month, one month was all I had left here in my own neighborhood, in my own house, in my own room. I laughed. My mother would lecture me if she found out that I was complaining. The elders never liked complaining, they would rather have you be a mindless drone that followed their every order.

I was sitting on my bed staring at the walls when my cousin came in, my very annoying cousin.

"Don't sit there and pout all day. Let's go do something! Please?" she whined.

"Fine," I replied.

She came over and dragged me by my arm out of the room and down to the courtyard.

"We only have a month left with each other," she said sadly.

Personally, I thanked God that I was finally getting away from her, so I added that to my pros and cons list for boarding school. I did this about everything; forming a list I mean. It usually kept me out of trouble…usually.

The month passed by very quickly and before I knew it, I was leaving for school. It was still in my home country, Hong Kong, China, but it was about half a day away from my home in the suburbs, 3 by plane. My mother did not want to deal with all of the cars so she sent my by plane. It was boring, so incredibly boring! Usually three-hour flights weren't as boring. I laughed. But then again, I wasn't usually the only person on the plane. After about twenty minutes in the air I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I blamed the turbulence. I didn't have anything to do because my mother insisted that I pack everything into the suitcases, that way I wouldn't leave anything on the plane when I got off.

I eventually found something to do by counting the number of raindrops that had dried on the window of the plane. 4,296, yep… that turned out more boring than just sitting there waiting. But I had to finish counting, I couldn't get half way through something and then quit, it was part of my character.

An hour and a half passed by, thought it felt like an eternity. I got up and started roaming the plane; there was absolutely nothing to do on this plane! It was frustrating. So I sat back down and stared at the back of the seat in front of me.

Why exactly did I sit in the same seat when there was no one else on board? I guess you could call it one of my other quirks. I had trouble being spontaneous. I always thought things through, always. Strange isn't it, a sixteen-year old thinking everything out? Well, you could hardly classify me as a normal sixteen-year old. Mother always invested so much money into my educations, basically the sort of thing every rich mother did for their children. Most people say that it's a way to show how much a mother loves their child; but I say that she only did it to have an excuse to stay away from me.

See; my father died when I was three, and everyone says that I look so much like him. I think it's hard for my mother to look at me. Depressing, isn't it? Anyway, I have resolved myself to believe that she doesn't exist and that whenever she does talk to me, I see her as an aunt…or something; anyway, enough about my boring past.

I looked out the window again and the mountain ranges were finally coming into view; only about twenty more minutes I guess. This whole boarding school thing really sucked. She really was trying to get rid of me, my mother that is.

The little seatbelt buckle above my head blinked on and a little bell ran. Apparently we were closer than I guess. So I buckled my seatbelt and waited for the plane to finish its landing.

I was suddenly anxious for the landing; the thought of a new place kind of sent chills down my spine.

Even though my mother tried to keep her distance from me, she always kept me inside. It shocked me when she told me that I was going alone, shocked and yet surprisingly happy.

The letters from the school told me that the school was almost year round, give or take a few weeks for break. My sisters would not be able to bug me, and my cousin, oh my cousin, she would not be around to hang all over me.

I laughed out loud and fidgeted in my seat.

The plane finally came to a stop on the runway behind the school. I had to do a double take: this school had an airport? The door opened and I hurried out into the sunshine. It was bright and the air was fresh, due to the trees no doubt. I looked around and the entire school was one large building; wait, large wasn't the right word, enormous; that's the word. I jumped in excitement as I saw the soccer field at the northern part of the school. Soccer, the everlasting love of my life; no one could take it away from me. Not only was it my passion, but also no one ever beat me at it.

I headed towards the building with a renewed spirit; another pro to my list; SOCCER, in all capitals of course. That's when I heard her voice. It was calling to me from the gate of the airport. It was her, my cousin. I looked towards the gate and there she was; black hair, ruby eyes, clutchy personality. I cursed loudly and the pilot looked at me strangely.

The flight attendant let her through the terminal gate and she charged at me with open arms. I turned to get back on the plane but the pilot had already closed to doors. I cursed again, but my voice was cut off by her arms around my neck.

I pulled on her hands, trying to pry her off of me.

"Guess what!" she almost screamed in my ear.

"What?" I gasped, still trying to pry her off my neck.

"My mother said I could go here too!" she cried happily and jumped off me.

I rubbed my neck tenderly. That girl had a grip. I swear that I probably would have passed out if she had held on any longer. There goes one thing from my pros list and onto the cons list. Now it was dead even, two-to-two. I sighed loudly and she turned to look at me.

"You don't want me here, do you?" she asked, he eyes clouding up with each word.

"Meling, that's not what I meant," I said. Though somewhere, deep in my thought I was saying, "You're right! Bull's eye, dead on! I don't want you here so go away!"

I couldn't say it thought. It wasn't that I was afraid that I'd hurt her feelings…I was more afraid of what she would have done to me.

Meling, sixteen-years old: annoying, clingy, extremely strong…did I mention my fiancé? I felt like throwing up everything that word came out in conversation. Our parents arranged the marriage, though neither of us really wanted it. Don't get me wrong through, I love my cousin despite what I say about her, but I don't love her the way people do when they get married. I'll be straight with you; the through of marrying my cousin was sickening. Who marries their cousins!

Anyway, it was getting late and I still had to check into my dorm, so we headed towards the gate entrance and we slowly made our way to the school. Up close, the school seemed even bigger. It was a bit unnerving to stand there and look at it. I probably looked like an idiot, just standing there, craning my neck to look up at the walls.

"Syaoran?" Meling asked and tapped my shoulder.

I heard her loud and clear, but I didn't respond…that is, until she punched my arm.

Now, most people would have assumed that I could have dodged the blow easily…if I was paying attention that is. See…there's this thing that I have with my cousin, I guess you could call it a problem, but it's mostly me. I tune her out…and then I get punched.

Anyway, we headed up the rest of the stairs to the door and walked through. It smelled like a rental car. I choked slightly; I hated the smell of rental cars…though I've never really been in one before.

We walked up to the check in desk and there was no one there.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Just a moment," a voice replied from behind a door.

We stood around for what seemed like ages. But eventually an old frumpy lady walked out.

"Ah, Mr. Li, we were wondering when you would arrive," the lady said. "And you Miss Li, welcome."

Meling and I both bowed. How did this woman know us?

"Orientation as already passed, but I'm sure you can find you way around. It's quite simple."

The lady continued to ramble and it was all I could do to pay attention.

"Girl's dorms are in the east block and boy's dorms are in the west block. Math, science, history, and English are in the south block, and art, physical education, and study hall are in the north block.

Blah, blah, blah…how much wind did this old lady have!

"Your bags have already been taken to your rooms. You have two roommates and each has their own room. Within your…well, you can see for yourself. Head up that staircase and there will e a sign that says "dorms," follow the signs and it will bring you to two staircases. Girls take the left and boys take the right. They will lead you to the dorms. Miss Li, you have room 267 and Mr. Li, your room is 443. Dinner this evening is on the fourth floor in the Crescent Moon dining room, you are expected to dress nicely. There you will meet your classmates and your teachers."

"Not to interrupt or anything ma'am," I interjected. "But what time is dinner?"

"Oh my, I skipped over that didn't I?" she replied. "Dinner is at 6:20."

I nodded

"Here are your schedules and your keys. You may go now. Oh, and if you get lost, just yell and someone will come find you.

And with that the lady disappeared through the door again.

"Well then," Meling said softly.

We looked down at our keys and then to each other.

"I guess we should go," I said.

"Yeah," Meling replied.

We picked up our keys and headed towards the huge staircase the lady had pointed out. After about five minutes, we finally reached the "dorms" sign. So we followed the directional signs and finally came to the two staircases.

"We made it," Meling said and bent over with her hands on her knees.

I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"This is where we split up. Hope you make it to the top," I said in one breath.

"Did you both climb the stairs?" a voice asked from around the corner.

The voice emerged and appeared to belong to a girl with long raven black hair and amethyst eyes.

"Yeah," Meling replied and stood up.

The girl laughed.

"Mrs. Sayuri didn't tell you about the elevator, did she?" the girl added.

I groaned and slid down the wall to the floor.

"Don't pay attention to him. No, the lady at the counter didn't tell us about an elevator," Meling replied.

"Ah, you missed orientation. Anyway, my name is Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji," the black haired girl said and extended her hand to Meling.

Meling took her hand with a smile. "I'm Meling Li, and that is my cousin, Syaoran Li."

"Meling…you're one of my room mates!" Tomoyo cried happily.

Meling stared at the girl dumbfounded.

"It's very nice to meet you. I was wondering when you were going to show up. There is one other girl in our dorm, but she doesn't speak very much."

Meling nodded her head and followed the girl called Tomoyo up the stairs.

I watched their backs until they disappeared and slowly stood up.

"I guess I should go too…" I said to myself and climbed up the stairs.

This flight of stairs was much shorter than the last and it flattened out to a long hall. Boys my age were dashing in and out of rooms and tackling others. Why couldn't you hear all this noise downstairs? Or at the foot of the stairs for that matter? I shrugged and headed down the hall.

"443…where is it?" I asked myself quietly.

Suddenly an arm appeared around my shoulder, no, two arms, a pale one and a tan one.

"You're looking for room 443, right?" a boy with blue hair and azure colored eyes asked.

"Yes," I replied. Who were these people?

"That's our room. You must be Li. Right?" the other boy asked.

He had black hair, what color his eyes were, I didn't know, because they were closed.

"Yes, I am," I replied again.

"I'm Eriol Hiirigizawa," the blue haired one said.

"And I'm Takashi Yamazaki," the black haired one finished.

"Syaoran, Syaoran Li," I introduced myself.

"Well, Syaoran. I believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Takashi said.


	3. Dinner, And Who's That?

_Cherry: Unfortunately, this is going to be the only update for a while, I just started college and I'm not sure how much time I am going to have to spend on writing. tear But please, if any of you have any ideas that you think might happen, do tell me! You never know, that idea may pop up somewhere in the story. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review!_

_Chapter 2: Dinner and Who's That?_

Eriol and Takashi showed me around our room. It was huge. There was one large room that branched off into three other good-sized rooms. The room they left me was the green room. Apparently Eriol's favorite color was blue, and Takashi's favorite color was red. That left me, "the late one" as they called me, with the green one. It didn't bother me thought; green was my favorite color, so I guess it all worked out.

Anyway, back to describing my room. It was huge; bigger than the one I have back home- and that's saying a lot. It had a 72" TV, a personal DVD player, surround sound, a huge CD player, a personal computer and a cordless phone. The bed was Queen size and it had green silk sheets and a green silk comforter. I guess you could say I was in my own heaven. The carpets were a soft, pale green that matched the walls and the door and the trim was a dark, deep forest green. And I swear, when you looked at the ceiling, it's almost like looking into the canopy of a forest.

"Hey Li!" a voice called from my doorway.

"Yes?" I replied.

Eriol entered through the doorway, closely followed by Takashi.

"How do you like your room?" Eriol asked.

"It's amazing. It's even bigger than the room I have at home," I said, looking around the room again for anything I could have missed.

"Have you gone out on your balcony yet?" Takashi asked.

"Balcony?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, come on," Eriol replied and walked over to a large curtain and pulled it back. "We came in your room before you got here and looked around.

The balcony was huge. It was solid redwood all around and the beams that held it up arched into a point with an overhang that went around it.

The three of us walked out to the edge and looked over the railing. My heartbeat sped up. There it was. The most beloved sight that I still cherish today: the soccer field.

I noticed Takashi look down at his watch.

"We should probably get ready for dinner, we have about twenty minutes," he said.

Reluctantly we left the balcony and began getting ready. I'll never forget that night. I wore a pair of tan slacks and a dark green long-sleeved silk shirt with an "S" embroidered in Old English on the left chest. I grabbed the black silk tie I had received as a gift from my sisters and a pair of black shoes.

I left my room and Eriol and Takashi were already waiting for me.

"Damn Syaoran. You aren't going to give us any chances with the girls, are you?" Takashi stated more than asked.

Eriol and I laughed.

"One of the girls already has eyes for you Takashi. Don't you remember that girl with the pigtails at orientation? All she did was stare at you the entire time," Eriol replied.

"What about you Eriol? I think you have your heart set on a certain raven-haired amethyst-eyed girl," Takashi mocked.

"Tomoyo?" I asked.

"You know her name!" Eriol asked abruptly and grabbed my shoulders.

"I met her at the base of the stairs. My cousin is one of her roommates," I replied, a little afraid, but more shocked by his reaction.

"This is great! I could get all the information about her from you, who can get it from your cousin!" Eriol said happily and turned away, planning his plan.

"Uh…Meling wouldn't do that. She's not that type of girl," I replied.

Takashi laughed. "He didn't hear you, anyway, we should probably be going now."

We left the room and Takashi and Eriol showed me where the elevator was and other things I would need to know for the year.

As we walked down the fourth floor hall towards the dinning room we made a brief stop at the bathrooms.

"This is the boys bathroom," Takashi said.

"And this, this is the girl's bathroom," Eriol added, staring at the door.

"Why would I need to know where the girl's bathroom is?" I asked.

Eriol turned to me with a shocked look on his face. "Because all the girls use this bathroom, we can watch them go in and out. I don't know about you, but I could watch that all day."

I started at him incredulously and Takashi broke out laughing.

"Come on. Let's go," Takashi said and pulled us away from the bathroom.

When we got to the dinning room door, Eriol did a quick spot check.

"How's my hair?"

"Fine," Takashi replied.

"My teeth? Is there anything stuck in my teeth?"

"No," I replied.

"How do my clothes look?"

"Good," Takashi replied, bored.

"Are my shoes too scuffed up?"

"No…" I replied with my eyebrows raised.

Was it only me that thought that Eriol was sound a bit like a girl?

"Is my tie straight?"

"YES!" Takashi and I both shouted at him.

"Damn, you don't have to be all cranky," Eriol replied and pushed the door open.

Takashi and I rolled our eyes. It was going to be a long year if Eriol was like this all the time.

The dinning room was filled with laughter, conversations, and secrets, everything you could think of. But when Takashi, Eriol, and I headed towards an empty table and hush covered the group and they stared at us as we walked by.

Either by sheer coincidence, or by Eriol's damn stalker-like personality, the table we sat at was next to Tomoyo's.

"Syaoran, we're so happy you could make it," Meling said happily.

"Yeah, hi Meling," I replied and slid into the chair closest to me.

Eriol dragged his chair over between Tomoyo and Meling.

"So Ladies, how are we this fine evening?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Eriol was using way too much charm. I could tell when Meling gave me an amused glance.

"We're fine. How about yourself?" Tomoyo replied.

"Fine," Eriol replied with a sort of triumphant glow about him. "These are my roommates, Syaoran Li, whom you already seem to know, and Takashi Yamazaki.

Takashi waved and scooted his chair over on the other side of Tomoyo. I decided that I really didn't want to be a loner tonight so I scooted my chair next to my cousin and some other girl.

I hadn't noticed the other girl until now. Her clothes were kind of old looking, but there was something about her. What it was, I didn't know. She didn't seem to like he fact that she hat do be there, because she kept pulling at her clothes. I decided to be daring.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li," I said and stuck my hand out for a shake.

The table went silent as the girl stared at me with wide eyes.

She had the most intriguing eyes: a bright emerald color.

"W-why are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Well…" I looked at Meling. "I thought I'd introduce myself."

The girl's mouth opened and closed a few times before she ran out of the dinning room.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"That's Sakura Kinomoto. I heard she's from a poorer family and that they sent her here because they didn't have enough room for her in Japan," Tomoyo replied. "It's not your fault Li. She just feels out of place."

I guess it was a reasonable excuse, but there was still something different about her.

Whatever thoughts I had about her disappeared as the night went on. When Mrs. Sayuri said we would meet our teachers, she meant every faculty member at the school.

I really didn't pay too much attention until the soccer coach got up.

"Students, this year's team will be champions," he said.

A large group of students cheered loudly. I'm pretty sure it was the second and third year people who had been on the team the previous year.

"We were so close last year," the coach went on. "That one loss to the Wolves did us in."

I sunk low in my chair: the Wolves, that was the team I was on last year, so this was the school we smashed in a 10 to 1 lead.

"But not this year. I heard from the Wolves head coach that their best player had to quit," the coach added.

I prayed to god that he wouldn't mention me, I hadn't even met the guy and he was already assuming that I was trying out for the team. Not that I wasn't of course, I just usually didn't like people like that.

"Their star player is attending here, now," the coach said. "Syaoran Li, please stand up."

I felt a thousand eyes turn to me and I felt very small and isolated.

Meling prodded me in the side and I was obligated to stand up.

Whether or not the coach had planned this, or found out five minutes before dinner, I wouldn't know, but suddenly there was a spotlight on me.

I squinted my eyes and it looked like the coach was crying.

"I'm so happy that we will finally be champions this year. Good night to you all," the coach said and stepped down.

I sat down quickly as the spotlight turned from me back to the stage.

"Wow Syaoran, you're already famous here," Meling said, amused.

I glared at her. It's not like I wanted all the attention. I would have been very content not knowing anyone but those at the table I was sitting at.

After the incident with the soccer coach I decided to not pay too much more attention to any of the other teacher that spoke, although, every once in a while a few things would seep into my ears. The science teacher said something about us coming out smelling like fish tanks and eggs. Many of the students let out moans and I was pretty amused. The math teacher said something corny about number: "Numbers are our friends, if we love them, they'll love us back." I'm still trying to erase that from my mind. Eriol and Takashi started laughing so hart that when the table started shaking I thought it was an earthquake.

Before I knew it all of the teachers had spoken and a lot of my classmates were complaining about being hungry, and in all truth, my stomach had been growling since I got here.

I glanced at my cousin who was completely engrossed in a conversation with Tomoyo and Takashi and Eriol were talking about pranks they might pull that year.

The food that was served was absolutely delicious. Steak with fried shrimp, a salad, soup, cheese bread, a baked potato, sushi, rice, you name it, we probably had it.

I over hear the soccer coach complaining that all this food would get the team out of shape, but the entire time he was stuffing his face.

"So, Miss Daidouji, how do you like it here so far?" Eriol asked, leaning his arm on the table.

"Please, call me Tomoyo, Miss Daidouji makes me feel so old," Tomoyo replied, laughing. "And I like it here. All the people are relatively nice form what I can tell so far."

Eriol nodded and I tuned the rest of their conversation out.

Takashi seemed to be staring off into space so I thought it best not to disturb him. That left Meling, and I really didn't want to talk to her, but of course, that wasn't going to happen.

"Syaoran," she said slowly.

"Hmm?" I replied as I put my head on the table.

"It's nice here," she said.

What was this? No more? For once my cousin didn't have anything to say!

I turned my head so I was facing her. "Yeah… it is."

The rest of the night dragged on slowly and the net thin I knew, Eriol was shaking my shoulder.

I sat up and looked around, everyone was leaving.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Not long," Tomoyo replied.

I stood up, replaced the chair ant the table I took it form, and followed the group of people out of the dining room. I yawned as we walked through the double doors and I heard a few girls to my left giggle. I turned to face them and they blushed and ran off. I just stared after them.


End file.
